This invention relates to a circuit for disabling the LED display indicators in the light finder of a single lens reflex camera in response to the movement of the reflex mirror.
Single lens reflex cameras using LED light finder indicators are commercially available. Such cameras involve a drawback, however, in that the quantity of light incident on the light sensing element varies as the reflex mirror is moved between its upper and lower positions, thus causing fluctuations of the energized LEDs with attendant reading difficulty and unstable operation.